Flowing Hope
by Leon the self absorbed
Summary: A Taekwon finds a Stalker in trouble... YaoiMultichapteredLime


I do not own Ragnarok online but I do own these characters...well at least the concept of them...

----------------------------------------------------------------

A Taekwon Master was walking down the streets of Payon when he saw a Stalker being chased by an Assassin Cross.

'Hmm? What's going on?' Thought the Taekwon to himself, "Umm...excuse me...can you tell me why you are chasing this Stalker?" He asked the Assassin Cross.

The Assassin looked at him and glared, "Go away...he's mine to kill..." The Taekwon Master just shook his head, "No. If you intend to kill him...Get past me first..." He then took a fighting pose in front of the Sin X.

The Sin X just laughed and then vanished, 'Crap! He's using hiding...He could be anywhere...' It was just then he noticed footsteps on the dirt, 'Ah hah...So he's trying to sneak up behind me...' The Taekwon then kicked behind him and grinned as he felt his foot connecting with the assassin's chin.

The Sin X just flew back and hit the ground, it was then that the cloaking method failed and the Sin X was revealed, "Hmm...You're strong...I like that..." The stalker said as he snuck up behind the Taekwon and wrapped his arms around his waist.

The Taekwon noticed this and just blushed, "Well ahh...you were in trouble so I helped you..." Stuttered the Taekwon, "So what's your name huh? Beautiful?" The Taekwon just blushed and shook his head, "My name is Ami...and yours is?"

The Stalker just brushed back his long ragged Brown hair and grinned, "My name is Kit..." He then grinned, "That big bad Assassin over there is named Kiu...He's one of the people that are after me...but with you...umm...'protecting' me I won't be in any danger."

Ami just blushed as Kit just gazed at him, Strong build, and short spiked Blue hair...the stalker however had an athletic build with long messy dark Brown hair and piercing Gold eyes while Ami had cerulean Blue eyes.

Kit just started to walk towards one of the Inns dragging Ami behind him as Kiu woke up from the daze he was in, 'No one steals my prey...no one.' He then whistled as a Ninja appeared and also a Gunslinger, "Kiu are you alright?" Asked the Ninja as Kiu nodded, "I'm fine...but we need to kill that stalker if we are ever going to claim that bounty on his head."

The Gunslinger grinned, "Leave it to me...I Andi shall take him down..."

The Sin X nodded, "Yes but we have a tiny problem...There's a Taekwon Master with him..."

The Ninja just grinned, "I'll take care of that..." Kiu nodded, "Ok Andi and Misho be sure that you do...No failures will be tolerated."

Andi and Misho nodded as they bowed down then vanished into the night.

Kiu sighed as he sharpened his katar, "Next time Ami...I will kill you..."

The next day Ami woke up and looked around his room in the inn that kit had bought.

Ami then yawned and started to take off his pajamas when in the middle of taking off his shirt the door burst open as Kit stood there just gazing at the scar on Ami's back, "What happened there?" Kit asked as Ami just blushed and sat on the bed as he took the rest of his shirt off before opening his mouth to speak, "It happened when I was a child...I was in my house at Lutie when...I heard something and after that I heard a scream...it turned out to be my mother...when I went out of my room to check there was a Doppelganger and my moms cold bloody lifeless body...I was too shocked...I couldn't move, then I saw the Doppelganger lunge it's sword at me...I escaped with a slash to my back and as I stood there I awaited death...then out of nowhere a woman jumped in...she was wearing a Taekwon Master outfit."

It was here that Ami took a breath as Kit sat down beside him, "She killed the Doppelganger and rescued me...dropping me off at a hospital...I never forgot that woman...it was then that I decided I wanted to be a Taekwon...So I began my journey..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter one...Well what do you think...good huh? Well I think so...but tell me what you think in your reviews.


End file.
